


【翻譯】【DW-12C】The Thief

by Qiyicai623



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e12 Death in Heaven, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, whouffaldi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiyicai623/pseuds/Qiyicai623
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor剛損毀了了TARDIS的控制台，但他迫切地想離開這裡。他將手放入了心靈感應矩陣，然後去了……某個地方。他不在乎他去哪裡，但TARDIS在乎。此篇故事時間線介於Doctor去尋找Gallifrey之後，他跟Clara的咖啡廳會面之前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848268) by [antennapedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antennapedia/pseuds/antennapedia). 



> [FanFiction.net的id號]:11110473，  
> [作者]:antennapedia(已給翻譯授權)  
> [譯者小齊寫在前面]:  
> 文中有三句直接貼原文，歡迎懂得大大告訴我是甚麼意思。前二句我是完全不懂，最後一句是不確定啥意思。【這部分已解決囉~~~感謝^^  
> 還有幾句短的，是貼原文讓讀者自己感受那感覺。本文中的「-」是我自己加的分段。方便大家閱讀。_(:3 」∠ )_

Doctor痛苦的站直身子，並將手伸向控制桿。他必須離開這裡。她曾說Gallifrey應該存在於此，但除了一片深不見底的黑暗外，這裡甚麼都沒有。控制桿早已損毀，火花節奏性的從其中閃出。當然，這一切都是他的傑作。他用他依然完好無缺的那隻手用力拉了下控制桿剩下的殘骸。甚麼事情都沒有發生。  
-  
他腦中閃過心靈感應矩陣的影像。踩著蹣跚不穩的腳步，他來到了矩陣的接入口，並胡亂得將手塞了進去。好，我將我的腦袋放空了……接著呢?該死，他根本不在乎!只要是能逃離這一切的東西就好!他想去找Clara，但他沒膽這麼做。他就是個很自私的人，自私到無法在他還為他的「好朋友」的逝去悲痛時，看著她因為其他男人而快樂、歡笑。他絕不能去找Clara。想個其他的地方吧……  
-  
血液低落在心靈感應矩陣的小方格中，一聲熟悉的「碰」後，整台TARDIS顫抖地啟動了。整個宇宙在他周圍飛過，TARDIS閃爍了幾下光芒後，最終回復平靜。他們到了。他費力的將手從接入口中抽出。他的指節都在流血，手上的疼痛讓他幾乎難以移動。他的小指已經傷到幾乎無法彎曲。他需要去醫療艙，需要一杯烈酒。黃湯下肚後，只要再加上一把的止痛藥，他就能將這一切從腦中驅逐。此時他只希望追求不省人事的安寧。  
-  
他不知道TARDIS帶他去了哪裡。他也不是很在意這點。或許重生反而是此刻最好的選擇，只要他重生，他就不會對Clara有現在這樣的感覺。他對這樣的感覺……十分陌生。他只能肯定當他變成是一個下巴上有著鬆垮鬍子的巨人時，重生帶來的影響就會讓他的情緒、他對這一切的感受跟著改變。是的，他以有些輕浮不認真的方式喜歡著她。但他從未經歷過這種胸中被心痛給填實的感覺。如今他還會不會是他自己已經沒有任何意義了。Gallifrey依然不知所蹤，而他可能也沒像以往如此的關注這件事了。  
-  
他打開了門，並在沒有先看一眼外面是哪裡的情況下，跌跌撞撞的進入了……Clara的房間。TARIDS一如往常的停在他平常降落的位置，奇蹟似的找到一個足夠容納自己的角落。  
-  
他的手蜷縮的被他收在胸膛之前。環顧四周，床被整理好了，房裡的一切都井井有條，每樣東西都被放在它應有的位置上。目前沒有任何跡象顯示Clara正在家裡。能確定是大白天，但無法知道今天是星期幾。她應該正在學校裡。假設Pink有弄清楚怎麼使用那個手環，她也可能正跟歸來的他在一起。他已把回到人間的方法留給他了，他會知道接下來要怎麼做。他承諾了只要他可以，他一定會把Pink帶回來。而他也說到做到，盡了他所有的努力。縱使心中猶如有千把刀插在其上，但他的所作所為都是為了還他欠她的好一大筆債。愛情就是最真實的承諾。  
-  
她將會非常開心，他也希望這一切正如他所想像的一般。他們倆其中一人值得活得快樂。而這意味著他只有離開這一個選擇。現在就離開。他要搶在Clara回家前離開。  
-  
他轉身面向TARDIS，懇求她帶他去別的地方。但門鎖得死死的，她就是不願意為他開門。她應該是生氣了吧?畢竟他傷害了她。該死!為何她選擇在這時候跟他算帳呢?他在Clara三面鏡子前的椅子坐下，拒絕去看鏡中的自己。他的手指打著如他的心跳般複雜的規律。他應該好好看看他的手。他能感覺到指節仍然在流血。當他試圖握拳時，閃過的刺痛感告訴他，他的傷勢比流血還要嚴重得多。  
但他閉起了雙眼，依然不想去看它一眼。  
-  
接下來他必須做甚麼?他只能等待。正視他的命運，忍受著即將到來的懲罰。  
鑰匙插入鎖頭的聲音將他從自身的恐懼中抽出。外頭的光線早已改變，時間早已不知不覺過去了。他從位置上彈起，並迅速跳出臥室。萬一回來的是PE，看到剛剛那樣可就不好了。大門已被打開。Clara,his Clara.她的手中滿滿的都是紙，鼻頭上的不知怎地有著一塊黑色標誌。看著十分俏皮。她對於看到他存在，顯得十分驚訝:「Doctor，為何你這麼快又出現在這裡?」  
-  
他省視她的一舉一動。沒有任何最近哭過的跡象，雖然思緒不集中，但至少是開心的。這只代表著最糟的結果。但他最好做個確認。「你接到PE的消息了嗎?」  
「你說誰?」  
「PE，」他一邊緩慢回答，一邊小心觀察她有沒有出現任何心被扎痛的難過，需要他來安慰她。或是出現他必須掩飾自己心中喜悅的可能性。但她只是繼續以困惑的表情看著他，眼中單純地只有好奇。  
-  
「對於你在說甚麼我完全沒有任何的頭緒。你還好嗎?感覺你怪怪的。」  
她將手放上他的額頭並皺了下眉。對於這樣的接觸，Doctor忍受下來了，因為他腦中突然閃過一個問題。「我們一起做得最後一件事是甚麼?」  
Clara皺緊了眉頭。「你想知道昨天發生甚麼事?」  
「沒錯。」  
「你帶我去見Robin Hood，我被一個郡長看上了，結果最後發現他是一個機器人，然後……」  
「……好。」  
「然後Robin說你是個英雄。」  
輪到他對她皺眉了。「但我告訴他我並不是。」  
「但你的確是個英雄啊!除了……到底怎麼了?為何你用那種見鬼了的眼神看著我?」  
「Clara，我來自你的未來。來自好幾月後的未來。我跟你又處了好幾個月，我知道接下來你會遇到甚麼事，我必須在對你透露任何事之前離開。」  
語畢，他回身走向她的臥室，快步走向TARDIS。他用左手打了個響指，但什麼事都沒發生。他拉了下把手，但TARDIS仍然拒絕為他打開她的門。多種語言的咒罵詞彙自他口中說出。倘若不是因為他的手此時已腫得一蹋糊塗，他絕對會朝那門狠狠打上幾拳。  
Clara輕碰了他的肩膀一下。「Doctor……」她倒吸了口氣，隨後抓住他的手。「你的手怎麼了?」  
他試著要抽回他的手。但她又怎可能讓他成功?他只好坦白說:「跟別人起了點衝突。」  
「喔?那傢伙長怎樣?」  
他露齒笑了個苦笑。「碎裂成一個個小塊、粉碎了，本身是非機能性的。」  
Clara的嘴角不禁上揚了些許。「那傢伙是個機器人?」  
「不完全是。」  
她碰了碰他的指節。而他發現雖然他內心其實不想這樣做，但他還是看向了自己的手。乾掉的血塊上有著依然不斷自傷口滲出的血，手早已腫脹，青紫的印記開始慢慢浮現。難怪手會這麼疼。他到底在鏡子前坐了多久?「你必須讓醫生好好處理下你的傷口。」Clara如是說。  
他用力將自己的手從她的抓握中拔出，隨後將它插入了自己外套的口袋裡。「I am a doctor.」  
「但當你自己受傷時，你就不是了。你需要進TARDIS，用醫療艙好好治療一下。」  
-  
Clara彈了個響指。他想Clara跟他一樣感覺到TARDIS有反應了，但TARDIS仍然不願意讓他們打開她的門。真是一頭頑固的野獸。  
Clara向Doctor投去了疑惑的眼光。他聳了肩。「這是她對我的懲罰，她將她的門鎖死了，不想讓我進去。而這個……」他舉起了他受傷的那隻手。「就是我把老姑娘給惹毛了的原因。我砸壞了控制台。必須有人去維修它。但只要我的手沒好，她不開門，我就沒法這樣做。」  
「你砸了……Doctor，到底發生甚麼事了?」  
他再次聳了下肩。他沒有打算去解釋任何事。在TARDIS的干涉下，時間線已經早已藏有太多危險了。「這不關妳的事。」  
「你來到這裡找我，這就跟我有關係了。而你……你為何不去找在你時間線裡那個我?」  
他看著不太好受。「這不是我的決定，選擇來這裡的是TARDIS。」要說出這樣的事實並不容易，但更讓他痛苦的是去思索為何TARDIS決定跳回他的過去。他使用了心靈感應矩陣。她一定是知道了誰才是他真正最渴望的人。顯然跟他有著相同時間線的Clara已不再跟他如以往般親近了。  
「告訴我這一切怎麼了。」  
「No.」  
Clara嘆了一口氣。她觀察了他的手一會兒。他能看見她做了一個決定。「我暫時先把這個疑惑擺一邊，但別妄想我會接受這個答案。事有輕重緩急，先告訴我你的手到底傷得多重?這次你必須實話實說。」  
「痛到我的心理陰影面積有整個銀河系這麼大。」他盡他所能的將這句話講得雲淡風輕。他從不願意露出他脆弱的一面。  
「我去拿下我以前拔智齒後，到現在還剩下的止痛藥。我從未服用過他們，因為我討厭止痛藥。你的身體能服用羥考酮嗎?」  
【譯者注】(源百度百科): 一種半合成的蒂巴因衍生物，是列入聯合國《1961年麻醉品單一公約》管制的品種，中國已將其列入麻醉藥品管制範圍。  
-  
這一切都跟身體架構有關。人類跟Gallifreyan因為有著共同的近代祖先，所以兩個物種的身體架構有著高度相似性。他們是在擺弄顯性性狀的方式下進步的基因操作產物。一切主要目標是為了增加智力，但也有在特定的方向下功夫。關於可靠性的、關於身體強度的、關於如何變得長壽以及關於身體治療的部分。  
【譯者注】(源百度百科): 顯性性狀,具有一對相對性狀的純合親本進行雜交,子一代為雜合體 ,相應的等位基因中其中一個對表現出的性狀有明顯影響.另一個則暫時不表現.表現出的那個親本的性狀為顯性性狀。  
-  
他回憶起他腦中還記得的合成類麻醉藥物。嗯，不會殺了他，應該能讓他的疼痛減少一些。他點了下頭後說，「估計能在我身上發揮它應有的效果。」  
「跟著我來。」  
她帶領他來到了洗手間，讓他坐下後，將他的手放到了水槽的瓷表面上。在光線的照射下，他的傷口想必看起來更嚴重了，所以他依舊沒去瞧它一眼。  
Clara將一個藥丸放到他沒有受傷的那隻手的掌心，並手持一杯為他準備好了的水。他吞下了那顆藥丸，他的心因為愧疚而感到疼痛。他應該因為她做這些而感到難過，他本不應該出現在這。  
她用溫水填滿了整個水槽，並哄他將手浸入其中。早已乾掉的血跟依舊鮮紅的血在水中被沖開，告訴了他們他到底有多少皮膚已經裂開。他咬住嘴唇，並沒有發出任何聲響昭示傷口到底有多刺痛。她清洗了他的手並將其弄乾，隨後塗抹了些許抗生素在上面。他認為她做得這些防護措施有些過頭了，他清楚知道自己的傷勢如何。Clara,his Clara.她永遠有你所意想不到的驚喜等你去探索。  
-  
「你的手指，」她道。「我不是很確定該怎麼樣處理它。」  
「只要你把它的關節拉回正確的方向，它就會自己癒合。」  
「既然你這樣說……」  
他對自己的身體瞭若指掌，它曾在毫無其他外力的協助下自己從更嚴重的損傷中修復，完好如初。在先進文明下的遺傳操作是一件既奇妙又討厭的事。他們從未需要對疼痛做任何處理。他身體上的痛苦，和PE帶給他的痛苦都如狂想曲般升高了。她可能曾從他這邊聽過關於這方面的一些事。他指的是未來的她。而至於現在正在他面前的這個她……他不太理解這個她究竟了解些什麼東西。她理解的部分超過了他假定她能理解的上限。他用注視著她的臉這種方法去忽略她將他的手拉直時的感覺，以及手指重新開始流血這項事實。  
-  
「我想你只有一根手指脫臼了，」她如是說。「但你的手正以某種方式磨損自己，你的手可能有某處骨折了。」  
「它自己會痊癒。」他簡短的回答她。  
「如果你這樣認為的話。」她轉過身去仔細翻找她的急救箱。  
「如果可以，就不要移動它。在我沒有立刻讓它再度受傷的情況下，它好的速度可以更快些。」  
她小聲喃喃自語:「就算你沒這樣頑固，你也不會這樣做。」她用紗布一層一層的包住他皮包骨似的手指，將所有傷口都隱藏在其中。在這樣的包裹之下，看來他是不會被吸引去用他的手去做以下很多事:比手勢、使用工具、抓握、撫摸。一股無法名狀的暖意沖擊著他。是他的情緒?還是他的愛意?麻醉藥的藥效開始在他身上顯現，他的思緒已開始漫遊。  
Clara用手環抱住他，隨後在他頭上親了下。「好了。一切都搞定了。你配合得很好。」  
「謝了。」  
「還有你並沒有抱怨關於擁抱的部分。」  
「我現在已經能接受它們了。」  
「早期待能如此了。」  
她再度吻了下他的頭髮。這次他將他的身軀轉向她，並用手環住了她的腰。當然，他接受撫摸這件事不代表任何事情。會有這樣的轉變僅僅是因為止痛藥而已。但當他將前額靠在她的肩膀上休息時，事情已超過他所認為的界線。他現在了解，就算自己攻擊了她，TARDIS仍一心一意為他著想。她將他送到最會全心全意照顧他的Clara身邊。  
-  
她帶領他走進了臥室，並讓他坐在床上。視線模糊的他看著她解開了他皮鞋的帶子，隨後將它們從自己的腳上脫下。他順從的將雙手舉起好讓她能剝離他身上的外套、背心跟合成纖維做成的襯衫。  
「如此多層的衣物。」她說。  
他雙手抱胸，橫在他光裸的胸膛前。PE是個很有肌肉的人，對不對?Clara不會喜歡骨瘦如柴的男人。他的這個身體沒有任何一點符合她的要求。她花了些工夫才好不容易哄他穿上了她的T恤。上頭有著一個美、國城市的名字，整件衣服鬆鬆垮垮的，衣服底部在他的腰間上下飄動。估計她穿在身上時，下緣已經直接到了她的膝部。  
-  
她在讓他躺在床上後，就離開了。他看著她的天花板。真是一個沒特色的天花板。它缺乏一些繪畫做為裝飾。或許可以用些可以顯示星座的時間追蹤塗料?他可以幫她完成這一點。他舉起了沒有受傷的手，開始在空中打起了草稿:這裡是北極星，那裡是大熊座。Gallifrey的星光是看不到的。永遠看不到。它已經消失了。這個結果是他造成的。他們很安全，但這意味著他被排除在他們之外。他永遠會是一個人。他只有Clara。  
-  
接著她再度在房中出現，這次手中多了一個冰袋。她將它放到他受傷的手上，並用了有彈性的繃帶固定它的位置。有著冰袋其實還不錯。其實這一切都相當不錯。  
-  
「你的天花板需要一些裝飾，」他如此告訴她。「我剛剛在思考該從何下手。」  
「不，你剛剛只是像個乖寶寶一樣躺在那。別生氣的看著我，問題不在於你現在正這樣看著我，我真正不了解的是為何昨天你一整天都用這種眼神看著我。昨天到底發生了甚麼事?」  
她的語氣如今已經變的緩和許多，甚至可以說是溫柔。他閉緊了雙眼，因為他即將落下眼淚。但他的努力似乎沒有用。這個Clara還未跟他起過爭執，並在之後開始去了解他。這個Clara還沒愛上他。這個Clara還未因為另一個人男人而離開他的身邊。  
「我過了一個非常糟糕的一天。」  
「非常非常糟?」  
「最最糟糕的那種。」  
「看得出來。」說話的同時，Clara同時撫摸著他的前額。  
他依舊沒有張開他的眼睛。真是一個地獄般的一天。他讓自己又再一次相信了Koschei(Master的名字)，簡直就像個完完全全的傻瓜。希望在心中萌芽，最後又被粉碎得一乾二淨。他和之前的自己們都做到了他們應該做的事，但他們依然在承擔著這個結果。一個人死了、很多人死了，無數死亡的影像在他腦中播放著。Gallifrey不知所蹤。Koschei死了。連Clara都即將離他遠去。至少對他而言是這樣沒錯，他是個自私的人，他非常在乎這一點。  
發燒產生了煩躁不安的夢境，但已不在他的腦中繼續徘徊著。此刻他才意識到她離他有多近。他想像著她撫摸著他的頭髮。他對她說Gallifreyan，而她也用相同的語言回答他。他們在他們家的上方飄浮著，但那不是Gallifrey，而是地球。Gallifrey已經消失了。是他將它送走的。  
-  
他驚醒了過來。他正躺在Clara的床上，身上覆蓋著棉被。Clara身上一樣有著棉被，但她正倚著一小堆的枕頭坐著，身旁是一盞亮著的床頭燈。她正在看書，一本平裝書。她身上穿著一件桃色的睡衣，光滑的緞面衣料緊貼著她的身軀。此刻的她一如往常地，可愛的不真實。  
就算是時間領主也有需要去洗手間的時候，現在就是一個例子。他必須移動他的身體。他小心的讓自己坐起身子。  
「喔，醒了?」  
「醒了。」  
「做噩夢了?」  
他臉上表情不是很開心。「時間領主是不會作夢的。」他旋身離開了床鋪。但實際上他不需要花這麼多精力去做這個動作。  
Clara的洗手間有個他勉強能將自己塞進去的浴缸，以及一個被各式各樣瓶瓶罐罐填滿的櫃子。他來過這裡，當時他用她的香皂洗了自己的手，並因為他不該擁有的感覺而頭暈目眩。止痛藥被放置在水槽上。紗布下的手已再度開始疼痛，所以他正考慮要不要服用它。然而服用它的代價太高了，他內心的情緒已經開始搖擺不定。他走回她的臥室，讓自己的身子倚著門框。  
「你有沒有一條可以蓋在沙發上的毯子?」  
Clara看了他一會兒後，皺眉說:「你就…..就睡這裡就好。我們之前也同在一張床上過。」  
他並不是因為這痛苦的、全新的自我讓他現在十分迫切需要擁抱一個人，而是因為他現在很虛弱、他自私、他正處在痛苦中，導致他會接受任何這個宇宙提供給他的東西。他再次將自己滑進床上那個Clara身旁的位置。  
Clara夾了一個書籤後，就將書放到一旁去。她向他的方向傾身，一隻手放上他的額頭後，發出了個沉思的哼聲。接著她往他的額頭上吻了一吻。他停在那一會兒後，才將身子轉離她。  
她說:「你有點發燒了。」  
「我的體溫應該要比你的還要低一些才是正常的。」  
「而這就是我認為你應該有些發燒的原因。你確定你不需要看個醫生?」  
「四聲心跳聲。」  
她嘆息。在這個問題上，還真的完全沒有反駁的可能性。  
Clara在關了燈後，也讓自己躺在棉被之下。面朝遠離Doctor的方向。Doctor仰面躺著，再度望向了天花板。他怎麼有辦法在這樣的情況下入眠?在她的身旁入眠?他能肯定他早已睡到足夠符合他的身體所需。他會在這等到她睡著，然後就起身一個人去做些有用的事。可能看點書。可能擺弄些東西。她的呼吸聲正慢下來。Doctor在那一同與她呼吸著，等待她入眠。  
在思緒漂流了一會兒後，他也睡著了。  
對於Rose而言，她會緊握住他的手。她照亮了他，畢竟她本身就是由光線所聚集而成。  
對於Rose而言，她會在他將Gallifrey永遠送走，沒有返回的可能性時，注視著她。  
對於Clara而言，她會撫摸他的頭髮，告訴他這一切都僅僅是個夢境。  
\--


	2. Part Two

當他再度醒來時，他正懷抱著Clara。一隻手在她的腰側，一隻手被她枕在頭下。兩人的腳交纏著。他因為指節仍未退去的隱隱作痛而焦躁不安。他也因為自己面臨到的危險處境而感到慌亂:他們的身體是如此的靠近彼此。只要他一移動身軀，他勢必會打斷她的睡眠。  
他用力握緊了拳頭。為了將自己的思緒迅速從這抽開，他故意這麼做。但…….也似乎做得過火了些。他猛吸了口氣，靜靜等待疼痛感的退去。  
至少，他已經達到他的目的了。  
「你醒了?」Clara語氣柔和的說。  
「嗯。」他的嘴唇正緊貼著她的頭髮。在他的雙臂中，她的個子顯得好小。她從頭到腳都被他包圍在其中，就像躺在搖籃之中。  
他想要的遠不只如此，但他獲得的已經超過他允許自己能夠得到的範圍了。  
「有誰知道你竟是個喜歡親密擁抱的人?」她的語氣中並沒有任何的憤怒，只有滿滿的淘氣。  
他呼出了口氣，他甚至不知道自己剛剛一直屏息不敢呼吸。「任何蠢到跟我躺在一張床的人。」  
「那又有多少人被你誘惑進這個擁抱的圈套之中?」  
他被她的問題給嚇了一大跳。「你是唯一的一個。」  
她正撫摸著他的手，上頭的紗布還未剝除。她正用另一種方式展現她的溫柔。  
他問道:「你今天需要上課嗎?」  
「當然，再差不多十分鐘，鬧鐘就要響了。」  
十分鐘。他還有十分鐘繼續放縱在這樣的天堂之中。十分鐘的溫暖，十分鐘的自我克制。  
「你必須知道件事，在這之後，我不會讓你繼續宣示著你有多不喜歡擁抱。」  
「喔?」  
「以後只要我想要抱你，你都不可能逃開了。」  
「隨你便吧……」他喃喃道。他躺在床上，不曾變過他抱住她的姿勢，靜靜地呼吸著屬於她的味道。  
鬧鐘發出刺耳的鳴響聲後，Clara暗罵了聲詛咒的話語，從他身邊下床開始著手準備上班。  
-  
他整天靠著擺弄一個起子跟一堆他之前留下的零件來殺時間。烤麵包機在他的努力下，變得稍微能做到一些心電感應。如今不論你當初是設定要烤多長的時間，麵包機都會給你一個你滿意的成品。這是一個非常簡單的小技巧。簡單到他只需要使用他那隻完好無缺的手就可以完成的。而且這樣的細微變化小到不會被Clara發現並對他表示嚴正的抗議。正如她沒發現也沒抗議他對她電視做得改變一樣。  
-  
Koschei高亢邪惡的嘲諷聲一直占據在他的腦中，而他堅信這正是她所期望收到的效果。她一直很擅長做這種事。就算他最後依然不想正視它，但事實就是如此。她說謊了。  
她當然會說謊，她會永遠一直說謊下去。  
他數次因為他的離去而落淚，並想他們漫長的戰爭結束了。但他又一次次被事實給呼了個響亮的巴掌。她贏了。  
雖然她現在也已經死了。  
他哀痛她的離去，也因為失去童年時最好的朋友而神傷。多少條生命因為他不能對他的朋友執行正義的制裁而消失人間?他試過。好幾次他都以為他成功了。但一切都只是場騙局。  
Danny Pink是因為她而死亡的眾多生命之一，但他也因為她而被賜與再一次「活著」的機會。雖然她用科技跨越了生死的界線折磨他，但他若沒有她，他也沒有任何機會以任何形式再度出現在這個世界上。  
一個大男兒就這樣站在你面前，你無法否認他不存在。但他可不認為他的Clara可以接受這樣經過「改造」的Danny。  
-  
Danny可能還活著的想法一直在他腦子揮之不去。每想一次就是再一次的傷害。但他就是無法控制自己。  
他與這個Clara共渡的每一分每一秒都是他用Tardis「偷」來的。不是他應得的。未來他必須為此付出代價。  
Clara從未向他提過他們這一次的會面。這是代表…..在不久的將來，他會直接從這邊開溜嗎?昨晚他本可以直接這樣做，但他沒有。他在這與她一起度過了一晚上。雖然他不認為Clara希望事情如此發生，但他已嘗到了他想到的東西。  
一個還未對他心生隔閡的Clara。  
這一切要歸功於他最心愛的太空船。它頑固，還擁有著部份本該是生命體才應該有的感情。她清楚知道如今的他最需要甚麼，但她未曾向他說過隻字片語。但她還能陪伴自己多久?  
他將手放上她的門，站在那想要拾回以往與她的連結。回答他的是房中不變的沉寂。  
-  
Doctor早已將Clara每日在學校的生活作息了解透徹。他知道每日下班前她都有哪些課要上……知道每周二她要參加會議……喔，對了，有時候她會在教室中準備隔天要上課的內容。然後如果下班時剛好有公車到站，她可以在五點時回到家。這意謂著他還有很多的時間要消耗…….但他正好可以用這時間來準備可以讓她開心的東西。在研究了Clara的儲物櫃跟冰箱冷凍庫後，他草草地用現有的食材為他倆「拼湊」出了晚餐。哼哼，上一個「他」可花了不少時間在學習人類的烹飪技巧呢~當他是意識到他應該減少人類生活方式對他的影響時，他已經陷在其中太深了。現在的他或許不再沉溺於烹飪一道，但他依然可以依照食譜做出菜來。  
隨後他得到了Clara一個燦爛的笑容作為獎勵。當時她剛到家，正把一疊待批改的學校功課放置到桌上。在為她拉開了一張椅子，倒了一杯酒後，他隨口問她今日過得如何。  
「一個擅長於家事的Doctor……我期待看到你在這方面的成長。」  
「別太習慣我這個樣子。」然而在她的陽光笑容下，他話中的語氣並不如他所想的一般充滿諷刺。當廚房的計時器響起後，他便離開她，用一味調味料畫上料理完成的句號。  
-  
在他服務她用餐時，他始終戰戰兢兢地看著她的一舉一動。  
「挺不賴的啊!」從她吃飯時臉上的笑容來看，他想他得到了一個相當不錯的成績。「而且我相當慶幸今晚我不用張羅晚餐。等待我批改的作業比我想像得還要多。」  
「如今的我寄人籬下，準備一頓晚餐是我唯一能夠做的。」  
「你知道我的個性如何，我不是很介意你現在這樣待在我家。」之後兩人一席無話。一個吃飯，一個看著對方吃飯。  
最後她終於因為想到某件事而看向他。「所以~你並沒有因為止痛藥而神經錯亂或是身體起排斥反應甚麼的…..我們現在該好好討論一下你的身體了。」  
「別這樣!我們不能直接跳過這個主題嗎?」  
[原話:Ah.Can’t we just skip that part and move right along to the part where we run away something?](所以我少翻了一些東西)  
「不不不，我才不會讓你就這樣直接假裝這事沒發生過。」講話的同時她將她的叉子重新放到餐桌上。Doctor可以直接轉身離開，結束這個對談的。但他沒有，他只是在椅子上不舒服的扭動了下身軀。「最需要釐清的問題就是……你為甚麼在這，而不是跟你那個時間點的我在一起?是她…….她被禁錮在時空裂縫之中了嗎?」  
他沒想到她會問這個問題。但他很慶幸她問了，因為答案非常的簡單。「並沒有。」  
「那你為何跑來找我?」  
Doctor喝了點酒，花些時間讓自己的腦子構思出一個答案。這個問題不好回答。雖然……他不清楚到底是因為情況真的複雜到難以解釋，還是僅僅是因為自己無法去面對它……「就像我所說的，是Tardis帶我來這裡的。我想去一個……一個我可以安心地待在那，並且可以治好我的手的地方。然後…..她就帶我來這了。」  
「而不是去找你原本時間線裡的我?」  
「…….你因為某些事而無暇顧及我。」  
「但事實擺在眼前，未來的你我比現在更加親密。別!!!別給我否認!昨晚我跟你睡在同一張床上的。」  
看吧……來了…….這就是他真正害怕她問的問題。無助下，他只能搖搖頭。是的，他跟Clara可能會牽彼此的手。但，他的Clara是不可能會在床上跟他有如此親密互動的。  
「隨著時間的推移…….你跟我之間的關係有些改變。」這是他唯一能想出的解釋。  
「所以之後幾個月，我會愈來愈了解你……」  
「這不意外啊!畢竟你花了這麼多時間跟我處在一起。」  
「說真的，這對我而言就是個驚喜。因為你不是一個很好親近的人。看來這次發生的事對我們之間的關係有了不小的改變。」  
Clara的話敲醒了Doctor心中的警鐘。「Clara!下次你見到我時，我並不會知道這次的事情!因為時間還沒到，我還沒經歷過!但千萬記得，你不能主動告訴我這一切。甚、麼、都、不、能、說!」  
她將身軀微微傾向他。「你可以百分百相信我在保守秘密上的能力。」  
不，應該說是，說謊上的能力。  
Doctor並沒有說出他的心裡話。其實他一直都能清楚她何時在說謊話，但他從未告訴過她。因為這正和他的心意，這讓他可以在行動時假裝一切都是真實的。他在這點上要承擔的罪孽跟她是等值的。心中思緒已轉過無數的圈，但他只回答她:「你必須向我保證你絕對不會向未來的我吐露半個字。這很重要，因為這事會對時間線的穩定造成損傷，會創造出時空悖論。」  
「我向你保證，你完全不用擔心。」  
他一時被激起的激動情緒此時已開始慢慢地消退了。他坐在椅子上認真端詳Clara的表情，想要找出任何一絲她正在謀劃計謀的可能。但他的努力得不到任何收穫。現在他面臨到的問題是…..  
那他真的能相信她在這方面的能力嗎?  
Clara在大事情上一向很少出錯。在時間上的，關於各個空間與次元的……並且她永遠會保護學生們的安全。甚至，她在面對死亡的威脅時都可以堅定自己的意志。但她還是有可能不經意說漏嘴某件一件極為細小的事，對不?雖然他的記憶中並沒有她這樣做過的紀錄……  
-  
當然，「現在」的他也將不會有那個機會去驗證她會不會這樣做。因為之後一切會成為時間長流中一個封閉的循環圈，他製造出的小小風波很快就會再度平息下來。不久後他將不會繼續待在這個時空裡。  
至於到底發生了甚麼事呢?讓我們把這個問題留給數學家們去討論吧。  
-  
Doctor心知肚明，為了讓自己的時間線完整、沒有任何的岔路，他應該怎麼做。但他還不想去思考這件事。至少現在這個時刻，他不想去理會這件事。當他能再度踏入Tardis、修理他的Tardis，並駛離開這個時間點時，他就會摧毀聯繫起他面前這個Clara與自己之間的橋樑。但說不定他沒有這樣做的必要性?到目前為止，他們之間也沒發生甚麼事，就是比平常多一些的擁抱。他可以把一切歸因於止痛藥造成的影響……  
-  
晚餐過後，Clara將他帶到了洗手間，為他解開了所有纏繞在他手上的繃帶。繃帶下乾掉的血漬形成了一團慘不忍睹的血汙。愈接近皮膚的繃帶，情況愈慘烈。但在拆掉繃帶後，可以見到Doctor的手已經大部分已經修復了。指節上有著泛著粉紅色澤的新生皮膚。讓Doctor活動了下，手指也已經可以再度自由活動了。所有曾青紫色的瘀青位置此時都已減退成淡淡青黃交接的痕跡。  
「恩，你沒有誇大其詞，你的自體治癒能力真的是相當的好。」  
「……只是身為時間領主的其中一個優點。」  
「並且還有很多我還沒發掘的呢~~」她撫摸了下他的手，隨後在其上輕拍了幾下。他輕扯了個笑容後，動作將手抽離，安放到他外套的口袋中。  
-  
當天晚上，兩人就如一般家庭的那般安靜地度過。當她在房裡化妝時，他將碗盤都洗乾淨了。接著他坐到她身旁，開始閱讀起她昨夜在他身邊看的那本書。那是一本偵探小說。挺厚的，想必花了很多字在敘述故事細節。看到書上的一道密碼後，他嘆息了聲。解開密碼後，他去翻找了她的書櫃。而他的收穫就是一本隱藏在書架高處背後的數獨遊戲書。想必當初是被胡亂塞在這的。他吸了下鼻後，就將接下來的一個小時完全消磨在完成數獨上。  
-  
當就寢時間來臨時，他心中因為自己該睡在哪而萬分糾結著。因為某個他不願細想的原因，她希望他再度跟她分享一張床的空間。  
「沙發就適合我了。」  
「沙發太短了。」她的話使他更糾結了。「而且昨晚我們睡在一起時，並沒有發生任何尷尬的事情，更沒有災難性的大動亂發生。」他張口想要發表抗議的長篇大論，但他還未說出一個字，她就逕自地講下去。「不會有任何問題的。我幫你找了一件睡衣穿。快，拿去換了。」  
他邁步走進臥室，觀察了下她究竟挑了甚麼衣服給他。一套會讓她認為適合作為給男人當睡衣的衣服……一件有著某支隊伍美式足球隊伍圖案在上的T恤跟一條腰間有著細繩的破舊睡褲。或許是以前某個男友留下來的吧…….她給他的衣服對他而言太寬鬆也太短了。他覺得這太荒唐了。但當她穿著一件上有粉狀圖案得藍色浴袍走進來時，她對他笑了。  
「你知道我都只睡一或兩個小時。」  
「沒關係。你可以做任何你平常醒著時做的事，看書、砸毀東西……隨你。」  
他的表情瞬間變得陰沉了些，但其中並沒有生氣要發作的感覺。  
-  
在他確定她已經睡著前，他都只是醒著、躺在那聽她的呼吸聲。接著他讓自己沉入睡眠中。他想他會比平常睡得更久些，復原青腫的皮膚跟重塑骨頭已消耗了太多他的身體能量。就這樣漸漸地、漸漸地沉進睡夢中，一個他無法控制會出現甚麼內容得夢境。  
夢裡是一片火海中的廣袤森林，Clara正在其中被燃燒著。她身旁是她依附著的Danny Pink。而他只是置身在停留在他們上方的Tardis中，處在一個完全不會被火舌傷害到的位置。  
「喂喂喂!」Clara正在叫喚他。「你又在做夢啦!」  
他睜開了他的雙眼。所見盡是一片漆黑，他能看見Clara的臉頰聳立在他面前，兩人的雙腿交纏著。他正在冒冷汗。「……並沒有。」  
「好吧。你又再次在你睡覺時大叫了。」  
「喔。」  
她發出了一個聲音。其中夾雜著一半得氣憤，一半未知的情緒。「你真的有個人生最糟的一天，是不是?」  
「是啊……」他心中早抗拒著去想這件事。在他的心中，他用一堆的落葉去將這件事掩埋。  
「你有打算告訴我這件事到底是怎麼一回事了嗎?」  
「完全沒這個打算。」  
她嘆了一口氣。「轉過身，將臉轉到背對我的那一側。」  
這樣的命令，語氣非常的不客氣、令人感到不舒服，但他並沒有打算去反對。要心痛這些也是之後的事。這成為了另一件被他掩藏在落葉堆之下的事。  
-  
接著他收到了另一個姿體上的訊息。  
她從背後抱住了他的腰，並使兩人的腳交纏著。  
但是否這些僅存在於他的夢境中…….他真的說不清楚。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [寫在後面]:  
> 小齊開始大學生活了~~~  
> 希望這篇的最後一部份可以趕緊解決。  
> 第三部分會有肉可以吃_(:3 」∠ )_  
> 小齊對自己翻肉不是很有信心_(:3 」∠ )_  
> 以及……  
> 究竟怎樣才可以將原文的精隨把握好，但又不意淫太多…….這是我目前正在學習的(☉д⊙)  
> 我會繼續努力的( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )  
> 不論是學業還是單純論英語能力上，我都會努力使自己進步很多很多ಠ_ಠ  
> 


	3. Part Three

在星期六時，他與她一同前去逛街，並在之後載她回家。過程中他一直不停的在發牢騷，其數量正如被她預想的一般龐大。但Doctor這樣做只是為了防止Clara雙眼注視著他，問上一句:「你確定你真得沒有發瘋?」  
實際上他現在相當地焦躁不安，隨時可能會像爆炸般突然從平日個性的他變成一個脾氣暴躁的小男孩……或是選擇發明某個東西好讓自己有事做。而且它最好可以讓他不計後果地把時間全部投注在其中。  
然而因為某個原因，他不能讓自己出現這些行為。  
沒有耐心的一面是屬於還沒有失去最好的朋友時的自己，它並不該表現在偷取了幾天與她在一起時間的他。  
他將好好享受這幾天的時光，並且也讓她也覺得相當愉快。而不是去挑戰她的耐心…....雖然他知道以前的他會立刻這樣做。  
-  
他認為Tardis正在跟他玩一場遊戲。她需要一個信號。一個能夠證明他身心靈的兩個面向都已經受到「治療」的信號。這樣她才會重新向他敞開大門。  
如果他能說服她，她已經贏了這場遊戲。他就有辦法縮短他繼續待在這的時間，降低會對任何事情造成碰壞的可能性。  
-  
而他面臨到的問題，就是他還不想這麼快就為這次的拜訪畫下句點。他還能夠待到星期三晚上。那時過去的他就會出現，然後拽她去…….  
在見到羅賓漢之後，他下一個帶她去的地方是哪來著?  
喔，對了，他們去了川陀，一個其上滿佈城市的行星。那裡的統計學者們自以為他們能夠改變他們的未來，讓歷史不按既定的路線前進。當然，他們沒辦法，一切純粹是癡心妄想。而這也正是他為甚麼要突然拜訪這個星球的原因。Clara相當享受那次的冒險。  
[譯者注: 川陀（Trantor）是以撒•阿西莫夫的基地系列和帝國系列小說中一個虛構行星，是小說中“銀河帝國”的首都。]  
而現在他必須在那一次的冒險開始前離開。Tardis也清楚這一點。如今看來，他可能要一直等到那個時候才有可能能重新進Tardis了。  
一想到這件事，他就氣得想發飆啊……  
-  
當天晚上他們離開了她家，並在當地的小區裡打轉。他們喝了幾品脫的啤酒，還享用了一籃子的薯片。但Clara最終只吃了一點點的薯片，她似乎不是很有食慾。沿路上，她都用一種讓他感到緊張不安的視線看著他，與此同時，她臉上還有著一個讓他既渴望又感到害怕的淺淺微笑。他永遠讀不懂這些笑容代表的意義是甚麼。  
但他能確定其中雜糅了很多種意思。  
他早已知道他可以像她那樣一般的笑著。那些笑容帶給他的回憶都不是很美好……可是她的心情似乎很愉快  
所以他也就一邊喝著啤酒，一邊告訴她一個准將Lethbridge-Stewart年輕時所發生的、雜亂無章的故事。  
-  
當他們從酒吧離開時，天正下著雨。對於一場從傍晚天空中的急速飄動雲朵而下的晚春陣雨，他們並不會感到意外。她從夾克口袋中取出了一把摺疊傘並將其張開。Doctor從她手上取過雨傘，並讓它將兩人完全地遮蓋在其下。Clara迅速抓住了他空閒的那隻手，讓兩人十指緊握。  
喔，多麼一個美好的感覺……能將她的手握在他手中真的太棒了。  
如今像這樣碰觸她，已經不再會使他的心整個起火燃燒了。是的，他仍會感到有些疼痛。但它們於他幾乎已成了帶有甜蜜的痛楚。  
在瞥了他一眼後，她將身軀往他又靠了幾分。  
或許她僅是為了不要淋到雨而往傘內移動，但兩人可以如此愜意地緊挨著對方的身軀……真好。  
-  
當她領著他去她床邊時，他並沒有做任何反抗。  
在她入睡時，他將會把她的身軀緊緊地抱著懷裡。在補充自己需要的睡眠後，便用閱讀書籍消磨剩餘的時間。  
或許他可以出去走走。又或者給微波爐重新換個電線。  
就看當時他心中第一個想到的是甚麼吧。  
-  
當Clara再度走進房時，她穿了一件與她氣質很搭的粉紅色、透明薄紗女用長睡袍在身上。他張嘴想要說些甚麼，但Clara舉起手阻止了他。  
「別批評我這件衣服。」  
「我本來是要說……..」  
「幫你自己一個忙，別說任何話。你只需要躺到床上，然後遵循我給你的指示就好了。」  
「是的，夫人。」他的聲音小到只有他自己聽得到。  
他依言躺到床上，心中對她要做甚麼感到期待。而如果他誠實地面對自己心中的想法…….他是期望自己可以與穿著這身衣服的她相依偎著。顯然這次他們一定會面對面的躺在床上了…..一想到這一點，他就覺得有些緊張。但沒有辦法，她已經做出決定了。面對面看著彼此…..黑暗中兩人緊靠著彼此的身體，沒有任何一絲空隙……怎麼他的呼吸愈來愈快了呢?  
空氣中瀰漫著自Clara身上傳來的某種香味。似乎是玫瑰……也可能是麝香……不，好像是比這兩種還要不這麼濃烈的香味。Doctor發現自己將身體往香氣飄散的地方靠近了些，就為了做個確認。  
Clara問Doctor:「你可以接受這個嗎?」  
「你整個人真好聞。」他僅僅回答了這一句。因為這是事實。  
她輕拍了幾下他的頭髮。他喜歡她這樣輕柔的動作。他也伸手讓自己感受Clara髮絲的柔滑。她發出的聲音或許代表她也喜歡這個動作。隨後她便將身體傾向他，兩人的唇瓣輕輕擦過。讓他意外的是，這吻也是柔和的。所以他便回應她，親了回去。  
兩人的再度吻彼此時，她將雙唇分了開，他也照做了。  
他隨時可以從這個吻中抽離。停止親吻她，會是一個明智的決定。但…..她正在吻他呢，她親他的方式讓他認為自己的血液中充滿了碳酸飲料，她正在一點一點品嘗它的味道。他的腦子某種程度上已經無法思考，整個人正在某個地方四處游動，而且隨時會因為心中滿載的喜悅而爆炸。  
他可以一整晚都這樣吻著她。只要她也願意，他會一直這樣做。每個她唇中他吻過的角落，都讓他雀躍不已。還有那些她身上被他的手拂過的地方……..以及自她嘴角逃出的聲音…….  
現在已經完全沒有中途喊停的可能性了。  
-  
她自他的雙手中掙脫而出，並在床上、他身邊的位置跪著。  
他將手伸向了她。「Clara?」  
「噓……你別說話。一切沒事的。」  
他將身體在床上躺平，雙眼注視著她。她脫下了她的睡袍。整件衣服在穿過她的頭後並被她隨意丟到一旁。她的身上除了紅色的底褲外，甚麼都沒有剩下。他的第一個反應是在非禮勿視的基礎下，將自己的目光自她身上移開。但隨後他便意識到眼前的一切是她賜予給他的。她輕推了下他的後背，並不耐地去拉扯著他的棉褲。  
他為她脫下了他的褲子，並重新躺到了她希望他躺下的地方。而現在她的視線正掃過他身上的每個角落。他希望她滿意她所看到的。他不是很確定自己的身體看起來怎麼樣。他的身體並沒有很多毛髮…..就算有，也都已經是灰色的了。  
她的手擦過他矗立的慾望。這樣的動作使他整個身體顫抖。在他變換成這副身軀後，還沒有人像這樣觸碰過他。他幾乎是完全無法忍受被別人擁抱…...但此時是她的手這樣….她正撫摸著他。他盡他所能的抑制著他的身體。緊抓著床單的手讓他不至於產生那想要自己尋求解脫的衝動。一個野性的衝動。  
「放鬆點。」她如此地告訴他，而他也照做了。「你會這樣緊張只是因為對象是我，這種事你之前做過了。」  
聽到她的話，他笑了。的確，對於這種事，他不是毫無經驗的新手。但……「我依然會緊張…….」  
「好好躺下。讓我來完成所有的工作。」  
他用笑聲來掩飾他的緊張。這是他變成這個身軀後第一次做這件事。是的，第一次。而且是與他變成這個活生生、會呼吸的新軀體後，第一次看到的女人在一起。她是現在這張臉第一個看到的人。  
她被他烙印在心上。  
從第一次看到她後，他就許下了這樣的誓言。  
她是一個五呎高的女人，擁有神通廣大的能力，讓他無法拒絕她的任何要求。  
-  
她撐起身子讓自己整個超過他身子的高度，手往下握住他全身最脆弱的的地方。儘管心中有著想要閉眼呻吟的衝動，他還是努力讓自己的眼睛維持張開著。他凝視著她。不是盯著她在他身上的手看，也沒有注視著她展開的大腿……就只是看著她的臉，不放過她專注的表情還有唇上那抹淺笑。  
她緩慢讓自己的身子沉下，坐到他身上。緊緻的、溫柔的、潤濕的.......她的身體整個溫暖地包覆住了他。她對兩人的第一次還不能完全放得開，但他相信當他下次再次成為她身體中的一部分，將她整個人覆蓋在身下，用他的唇和手指將她帶入情潮累積的邊緣時，她就不會如此抑制了。  
為何她的動作這樣慢、這樣小心翼翼?這對他而言無疑是折磨!而她的表情也告訴了他，她很清楚這一點……  
呻吟聲終究是自他的唇中溢出，聽到這聲音，她的表情都亮了。她臉上是喜悅的表情，真真實實地呈現在臉上。看到後，他也無法繼續隱藏下去，終是將心中的快樂表現出來。  
她說了:「哇嗚，那真是……」  
「這很棒。很棒。」他話語中是他無法解釋、從未如此厚重過的喘息聲。  
在他身上調正自己的身子後，她將身子傾下去吻她。他也回吻了她。隨後她重新使自己坐直了身子，並開始在他身上動作。這樣的韻律…..這樣逐漸層疊而起的快感……這一切都不是他應得的，這些都不屬於他。他配不上她。Koschei說過的，只要她開口問了，他願意為她做任何事。  
任何超乎你想像的，極其荒唐、可笑的事。  
-  
她突然停止了她的動作。「別想事情。我能肯定你現在一定在想事情。別想了。睜開你的眼，看著我。」  
「我一直看著呢……」他身前是全身一絲不掛、正雙腿橫跨在他身上的Clara。她的雙手正放在他頭的兩側，眼神緊緊地注視著他的雙眼。臉上的汗使頭髮貼住了她的臉頰，描繪出了她的臉型。「你好美。」  
「是嗎?那繼續看著我。」  
「沒辦法…….」因為此時Clara又繼續了方才的韻律，在他身上移動著。而這些…..這些快感，這種緊實，還有這樣對歡愉的渴望…..他都已經很久沒有感受過了。  
他的心一下下地在胸膛中劇烈跳動著，他的呼吸變得愈來愈快。   
他正在感受深埋在另一個人體內是如何。處在自己心愛的人的身體是怎樣的感覺。眼前的她雙頰通紅，上頭滿滿的汗珠清晰可見。她正向他索求快感，一下下猛烈地、快速地在他身上起伏著。他將手往下，用拇指抵住了兩人結合時，她身下最敏感的那一點。  
剛輕觸那點，他就聽到她發出了呻吟聲。果不其然，她早已經到達潰堤的臨界點了。他能感受到她的整個身體在顫抖，緊繃感自她容納他的地方傳來。這樣的衝擊對她而言太過了，但對他卻還遠遠不夠。不夠讓他到達粉碎自己的危機之中。  
他的本能支配了他的行動，做了件他之前的化身常會做的事—他用勁使兩人上下的位置做了交換，讓她在床上躺好後，再次將自己又進入了她的身體中。這次他能更容易的活動—喔，這真是太美妙的感覺了—能更兇猛地刺進她的體內。他徹底地拋棄自己所有的理智思考，讓自己全然地去感受這一切，感受她如何緊咬住自己。耳邊是她在他身下發出的喘息聲…….他讓自己完完全全放開一切。向她呈現自己的所有。讓自己毀滅殆盡。  
隨後他整個人癱倒到她的身上，四肢跟膝蓋都呈現了奇怪的角度。她雙手環住了他的肩膀，並將他的身軀拉上了些許，讓兩人能更靠近彼此。她的胸部並不大、小小的，它們甚至沒法填滿他一隻手弓起後下方的空間，而且她還有著相當敏感的乳頭。他輕舔了幾下，再覆蓋了一個吻在其上後，他嘆息了聲，讓頭躺在她的兩個胸部之間。她將手指穿過他汗膩的頭髮。  
她問他:「你還好嗎?」  
「嗯……」  
「你的臉整個紅了，就像人類一樣。」  
「我很高興知道這一點讓你覺得有趣。」  
「別跟我耍嘴皮子了。你不應該在還跟某個人一同赤裸的躺在床上時，挖苦她。」  
「不，正確來說，是『躺在某個人身上時』才對。」  
在他身下的她，身體相當的暖和。他可以感受在他太陽穴上跟後頸上的汗珠。性愛是件體力活，它可以給你帶來極致的快感，但它會抽乾你的體力，使你筋疲力竭。  
他讓身子重新躺回床上，並讓她的身子整個趴在他身上，緊挨著他。她將毯子拉上，覆蓋住彼此的身體。而他則讓自己就這樣直接沉入睡眠中。  
-  
這次他又作夢了。  
夢的表層風平浪靜，毫無漣漪，但其下卻有著正急速旋轉的漩渦。夢的深處是一群等待著碰壞，並一戰成名的生物。  
但他並沒有夢到Gallifrey離他而去的畫面。  
對於這點，他很感激。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [寫在後面]:  
> 這次我拖的有夠久了啊~~~【挖洞把頭藏起來  
> 是因為把剩下的一次翻完了。那篇幅是整個故事的一半，花的時間特別久。  
> 以及開始上大學了，編程狗表示活得好辛苦。QwQ  
> 最後的一部份應該不會等這麼久了。  
> 然後…….請一定要告訴我，肉的部分我翻得如何(TwT)  
> 第一次翻肉，覺得好緊張啊QAQ【而且邊翻邊臉紅……平常不會自己下筆寫肉的我…….  
> 


	4. Part Four

他在凌晨時分甦醒。Clara蜷縮著身子躺在他身旁，還流連在睡夢中。星辰他們無法見到的宇宙某處中輪轉，他們待著的地球也正自顧自的在旋轉。  
這一切……他都能感受到。  
她身處在他世界的正中心，被他整個人、整個存在給圍繞著。  
他還清楚記得這是怎麼一個感覺。他在之前的自己身上有過這種經驗。  
並且無論他如何警告自己去抗拒這樣的情感、使這樣的事再度重演，他之後終究會讓它們一次次地將自己毀滅殆盡。  
以前是Rose，現在是Clara。  
最終他們都身處在別的男人的懷抱中。  
-  
他並沒有權利擁有這樣的一切，這樣做無異於盜竊。  
望著光禿禿、毫無裝飾的天花板，他神志清醒地躺在床上，思考著當離開的時刻來臨時，他該做些什麼。  
他小心翼翼地將身子自她的依偎中移開，並下了床。在發現地上的運動褲後，將其重新穿上。他可能會幫自己弄杯茶然後看書吧?  
接著他看到了 : TARDIS的門是開著的。  
他警戒地走上前，凝視著裡面。一切都看起來很正常。  
他緩慢撫摸著她，藉此向她表達自己心中的懺悔。隨後他走了進去。在穿過門的瞬間，他清楚感覺到全身立即性的放鬆。  
他回家了，他在這裡是安全的。  
機器運轉時的轟隆響聲，其內部空間的巨大所帶給他的震撼……..她的力量包圍著他。這一切都必須聽從他的指揮。  
或我們這樣說好了，每次都是他連哄帶騙的讓她協助自己進行瘋狂的計畫。  
-  
他將雙手放上控制台。「老女孩，對不起。」  
他得到了一個在內部閃爍的火光做為回應。  
現在他應該開始修補他之前損壞的東西了。  
他蹲下身子，從儲藏櫃中取出了他想要使用在控制台平台上的部分。某些比現在的裝飾還要更更現代、更更整潔的東西。他們看上去比較沒這樣多英國國王愛德華七世時期物品的元素。他必須拿出特別一些的東西，盡可能具體的表達他心中的歉意。工具跟他挑中的東西都被他裝在箱子給帶到控制台上了，是時候來清理被打碎的儀表板了。  
-  
當臥室傳來Clara尋找他的喊聲時，他才注意到時間過了多久。她穿著一件睡袍，赤裸著雙腳跑進了TARDIS。他將聯覺機能解除後，便快步去迎接她。他將她抱在懷中並吻了她。(譯者註:原文中為單字synesthic，但經Google查找後，並無此字。故猜測為相近字synesthetic。其意為「牽連感覺的」、「共同感覺的」。)  
她告訴他:「我好害怕你已經離開了。」  
「沒法。需要修理控制台。」說話的同時，他指了指那破損的儀表板。她順著他的手勢來到控制台旁，瞧一瞧它的情況。他站到她身後，雙手自她的腰側滑入，最終從後將她整個人抱住。她看了眼彎曲的拉桿。那個她會與他時常一起拉動的拉桿。  
他們「曾經」一起拉動那桿子無數次。曾經。  
「你只斷了一根手指真的是奇蹟。」  
他親吻了下她的肩膀。「我可以肯定我斷了不只一根。」  
「仍然不打算告訴我發生了甚麼事嗎?」  
「對。」  
-  
為了享用早茶跟一些早點，他隨她走出了TARDIS。Clara有學校的一堆事情等著她，她的時間可是很寶貴的。他為她弄了一杯茶以及一些很不錯的吐司，之後在門口與她吻別。纏綿的吻中有著熱情，這是他的承諾。今天下午回來後，她依舊能在家中看到他。  
此時他已將死亡拋至腦後，跨越過了那條線。  
他已經沒有回頭路了。他只能在僅剩的時間享受一切。  
-  
他在TARDIS中忙活了數個小時後，警覺到要完成這所有工作必須耗上他好幾天的時間。而在修理TARDIS的同時，他並沒有忘記注意時間的流逝。所以當Clara在下午三點左右到家時，他早已準備就緒。他穿著一身黑，頭髮被整理好了，雙手也經過了清潔。  
「你還想要再出去轉轉嗎?」她問他。「在我這附近喝點酒，或看場電影?」  
「聽妳的。」  
但此時她的手已置上他的胸膛，她的手指滑進了他的襯衫，正撫摸著他的身體。「又或者我們可以待在室內就好。」  
他本來想回答她的問題，但他的雙唇被用在更好的地方。它們正安放於她的喉嚨上，那位置就在她頸間延伸至肩膀處的那條線上。  
-  
當晚他夢到了時間循環圈以及時空悖論。它們是一個人干涉了自己的過去後，所會出現的嚴重後果。其可能的結果多到無法計數。  
收割者，整條時間線消失，在時間中被撕裂……  
當他甦醒時，他全身佈滿了冷汗。沒有意義強迫自己補充不避要的睡眠，也沒必要忍受他不歡迎的夢境。  
在著裝完畢後，他溜回了TARDIS。他讓門開著，這樣當Clara叫他時，他就能聽見。  
他必須加緊工作，他有個修理TARDIS的截止期限。當星期三晚上來臨時，過去的他就會出現了。可能準時到，或甚至比那更早！  
基於某個他不想知道的理由，他急切地想知道那個「他」何時會來。或他直接誠實面對自己的內心吧：他必須在另一個自己出現前離開這裡。  
離開這，並將他對Clara生活造成的混亂通通整理好。  
星期二晚上會是最安全的離開時刻。  
當她在學校時，他都一直在修理控制臺。修理時所用上的全神貫注和緊湊度，都是只有在他絕望至谷底時才願意承受的。  
可是他真的不想離開她。  
他毫不放過能跟她在一起的時間。他們一起待在床上，與對方接吻，將彼此抱進懷中，一起使身體汗流浹背，共同喊出歡愉的叫聲。之後，夢境是他們的歸處。  
-  
最終TARDIS的儀表板在星期二下午重新恢復運轉。你甚至可以看到上面出現了一些新的東西！為了確認它真的沒事了，他還嘗試了一次試航，將它駛去了木星。之後再回到Clara的臥室中，精準地停在它往常的停泊點上。  
提步奔跑、徹底遠離這一切的想法十分誘人。他想就這樣遠離他的自私與如布丁腦袋一樣的自我放縱後這個結果。但他知道他不能這樣做。他必須收拾好他造成的混亂。他現在就要開始動作。以前的自己很快就要抵達這裡，並帶她去每週一次的冒險之旅。  
-  
當她從學校回來時，他就要付諸實行。  
他會說服她讓他這樣做。然後它就要離開這裡。  
至於離開後要去哪，他還不確定。  
他終究必須面對他的Clara。未來的Clara。她因為太愛Danny了，所以她背叛了他。她沒有立刻這樣做，但最後這事情還是發生了。他會給自己足夠的時間來療傷。  
-  
他在她的廚房中來回踱步，自言自語，與自己爭論著他應該怎麼做。要走出這滿布荊棘的灌木叢，他只有一條路可以走。應當如何修正這一切，他心知肚明。打從他放縱自己在她床上入眠的第一個晚上，他就知道他該如何修復他造成的破壞。直接把她的記憶給抹除掉?讓她根本沒有機會做出選擇?  
這樣的念頭令他作噁。或許某些個過去的他能夠做出這種事，但他知道這對Jamie跟Zoe造成怎樣的結果。  
更不用提Donna了。  
這是一種犯罪。不行，他不能在沒有她的允許下這樣做。但他真的有辦法說服她嗎?  
他沒有選擇。他必須說服她。  
-  
當她從學校回到家後，他已經不再像早些時候一直思考他的下一步該怎麼走了。  
她知道有某件事情正等著她。她清楚知道今晚是他倆一起度過的最後一晚。知道「過去」的他明天就會現身。他握住了她的手，並與她一同在客廳坐下，鼓起勇氣要跟她說他的決定。  
-  
TARDIS的電話響聲自她的臥室中傳出。他揚起一邊的眉毛，向面前的Clara詢問。而她只是向他聳肩，彷彿在說—你可以搜我的身，我保證這電話不是我打的。他跑向了TARDIS，抓起了聽筒。  
那是Clara，他的Clara，那個還沒有被他打亂生活的那一個。  
「Clara，怎麼……你還好嗎?」  
「嘿!Doctor，聽著，我有件事要跟你說。它剛發生不久。星期六早上8:30到我們常去的咖啡廳和我碰個面。」  
他緩下了他的呼吸。他的語氣中沒有任何緊急的語氣。「哪個星期六?」  
「兩天後的星期六。這樣好了，每個星期六我都會在那，直到你弄清楚是哪一個星期六為止。」  
「知道了。」  
-  
電話另一頭傳來的通話結束的喀啦聲。  
而這個存在於過去之中的Clara，他必須留她獨自一人的Clara，正站在她臥房的門口，眼神鎖定在他身上。他對她坦白地說了，「那是妳。」  
「我能感覺得出來。當你在講電話時，你的表情是全然地放鬆、開心…..還有憂慮。」  
他讓自己臉上有著不高興的表情，想要掩飾任何她所認為的，她「挖掘」出的他。他並不是個多愁善感的人，內心也沒有一團亂。他沒有。「你要我過去找你。我會在周六早上到我們常碰面的咖啡廳跟你會面。」  
「我們有常去的咖啡廳？」  
「我們有。」  
Clara對他笑了。她已從對話中解讀出了許多他沒明說的事，而他也不忍心糾正她。「還有，我依然活著，我沒死。這就是我真正擔心的事。你當時不小心洩露了我們已經在一起的事，所以我一直很害怕你會回來是因為之後我死了。」  
「我洩露……所以妳之前才……」他的話語戛然而止。是他，講了某件事，讓她誤以為他們已經在一起了。  
「我是對你有感覺的…..但你平日總拒人於千里之外、個性這樣冷淡，讓我根本不敢給你任何暗示。當那日你突然出現在這，而且開始擁抱我……那是我有史以來最快樂的時候。」  
Doctor轉過身，掩飾了他臉上的表情。他能肯定，他肯定無意間透漏給Clara更多未來的事。他近其所能地讓自己的內心重新變得堅強，將坍塌了一角的心牆重新補上。隨後他將身體轉向面對她。  
「Clara，我不能再繼續拖延下去了。」  
「你拖延了甚麼事?」她早有預感他在籌劃某件事。  
「我不能讓你記得這一周發生了些甚麼事，這樣太危險了。」  
「……危險?」  
「因為我的記憶裡沒有任何一點跟這一切有關的記憶…..這些….我們之間發生的任何事…..你從未向我提起隻字片語。我的腦子裡從未有過這麼多跟接吻有關的回憶。」  
「我不相信。我不可能不告訴你我心中的想法。不論你是一個多麼敏感易怒的人，我總是能看穿你的所有偽裝，看到底下真正的你。」  
「你沒跟我說任何事。我們之間還發生了不少會阻礙你告訴我你的感覺的事。」  
她將雙手交疊於她的胸前。「你是不會告訴我到底未來發生了甚麼事的。」  
「…..對。」  
「但我也不接受你說的。」  
「要不要相信都隨你。在我的記憶裡你就是沒說，而這對我而言也成了無法修改的過去了。」  
「不、可、能。」  
他抓住了她的雙手，將她往自己拉近了幾步，使她不得不看著他。「這件事很嚴重，它背後有著毀滅性的危險等著我們。不論發生任何事，妳絕對絕對不能吐露半點內容。不然妳就會製造出一個時空悖論!之後會發生甚麼事…..我也不清楚，我沒法告訴妳。收割者?不!絕對比這還要糟糕好幾倍!我們可能直接失去這…這…這一周!它將被鎖進時空循環中!」  
「我不可能就這麼讓你用音速起子把我的記憶給刪掉，這…..太驚悚了!!!這個想法本身就很可怕!!!」  
放開了她的手後，他轉了個身。咬著大拇指的同時，他告訴她:「我沒打算那樣做。我可以讓你的記憶埋在腦海深處，這樣他們就可以被恢復，你可以重新記起一切。到時需要的只是一個觸發的機關…..或一個手勢。」  
「那可以在腦海中把它們抓住的東西是甚麼?」  
「沒這種東西。就是你…..你必須讓我進到你的意識中。」  
這次換Clara在房中來回走著。她在廚房裡前後不斷的徘徊。一隻手抱胸，另一隻手正抬著，被她咬著指甲。  
倏地停止了一切動作。她問了他:「如果我不願意，你能夠這樣把我的記憶封住嗎?」  
他沉默了一會兒後才回答她。「可以。它們能夠被埋藏一小段時間。但之後他們就會自己解開枷鎖。因為你自己的內心想要找出那些記憶。它抗拒著這樣不被允許的行為，並與我施加給你的束縛奮鬥。他們『終究』會被你重新想起來。」  
「那如果我不同意，那你…..會逕自把這一段記憶從我的腦袋中抹除嗎?」  
他緩慢搖頭，告訴了她答案。之前幾次重生的他，或許能狠下心對她這樣做…..但現在的他，不會再這樣了。尤其是對Clara，對他的Clara，他下不了手。「我不會強迫你做任何事。永遠不會。」他會不計任何一切後果來守護這個承諾。他能為此讓宇宙陷入火海。他輕握住她的手，隨後緊緊將其握在手中。  
「那並不是一種抹除。當我們的時間線再度重合，你的記憶就可以被回復。我只需要用一個詞組來激活它，之後你就能重新記起所有的事。」  
「你確定之後你會解鎖我的記憶?你保證?」  
她問句結束的同時，他的內心就回答了她的問題:愛情就是我的承諾。他告訴她，「我保證。」  
此時一個想法突然閃過他的腦袋。「這樣好了，我不用詞組。我用一個動作…..一個吻。我會吻你…..接著一切都會回復如初。」  
微笑在Clara的臉上綻放。其中有令人心碎的甜蜜，有對他的信任，還有著愉悅。她正笑著，但這笑容讓他心痛。「正如童話故事裡那樣。」  
「恩，的確很像童話故事……」  
「…..好吧。我就讓你這樣做。現在開始嗎?」  
「對。」  
他將指尖抵上她得太陽穴。喚醒、重啟了一種他在這次重生後就全然沒再使用過的能力。這心靈上、思維上的連接能力對不能忍受別人身體觸碰的他就是個負擔，沒有任何用處。但…. 這個情形在另外一方是Clara時，就完全不成立了。  
-  
她的意識歡迎著他的拜訪。這些…..就是她平日所思所想匯集之處。一閃而過的思緒、小心翼翼的警惕、對事物的探索還有好奇與懷疑時心中所有的疑問…..它從未休息過。就算他們之間沒有如現在這般由他的重生能力所築起的，閃耀著火光的橋樑，他還是會深深癡迷著這方寶地。  
她對他的情意遍布她意識中的任何一個角落，與他們曾有過的所有記憶相纏繞著。其中一線，起於她與過去的自己之間的那次通話，並一直延續到現在。他必須全神貫注，將所有精神力集中起來後，才能將這一絲一縷從她的記憶中分離。他要保留住她應有的樣子，讓她與自己記憶中的她一模一樣……對他很親切，但有時又對他感到惱怒，會對他沒有耐心。也會在對他生氣時，想要把他從現場拽走然後直接扇他一巴掌。並且，她是不會願意跟他分享一張床得。.然後，是這一周的記憶，他必須將它們埋在她記憶的深處。  
正如她所言，她讓他對她的記憶恣意得做處理，可她卻拒絕讓他處理她的愛與心中的渴望。但他也有他的堅持。所以他讓自己進得更深入一些，那探訪的層次已經超過他的意願。並將她不願交出的，無情地、殘忍地，奪取、掩埋。  
他將他記憶中她急躁的一面留下。同時被留下的，還有她對於尋找生命中另一半的慾望。找個不可能會是他的另一半。  
這些被他處理過的記憶依然會有被記起的一天。但他認為這被安全鎖起的時間應該還能夠拖到他們即將到來的咖啡廳會面。  
-  
他從她的意識中緩慢退出。在所有他對她做過的事中，從引領她走進他的人生中算起，還有過著與他一般的日子……有為他而撒了謊…..以及與他一齊變得愈來愈無情……而這樣埋藏她的記憶，或許是其中最糟糕的一件事了。  
是時候切斷他們之間的心靈橋樑，結束這一切了。  
「Clara，當你再度想起這些時，原諒我。對我發火，然後原諒我…….」  
他將雙手置於她的的臉頰之上，深深地吻了她。她的雙眼在眨了幾下後，終是闔上。她現在整個人處在一個有些昏睡、意識模糊的狀態。他讓自己流連於她唇上的溫度久一些，最後一次吻她。  
之後，他放開了她。  
後退了一步，再一步。找回堅強的自己，然後彈個響指。她的雙眼應聲睜開，隨後她搖晃了頭幾下。她的眼神鎖定在他身上，臉上閃過了一個能讓他的心漏跳一拍的燦爛笑容…..接著她皺眉看著他。  
「你在這裡做甚麼?」容光煥發、心情愉悅，還夾著幾分困惑。並且其中沒有任何之前對他的情意。她回到她應有的樣子了。「還有為甚麼TARDIS會出現在我的臥室裡?」  
「難道今天不是星期三?」他沮喪地回答她。彷彿他是之前那個還未度過這個星期的自己一般。  
「今天是星期二晚上!我還有作業要批改呢!走走走，離開。明天再過來!」她做出了一個向外掃出的手勢。和善、不嚴厲的動作裡是她的堅持。  
在意思意思哄了她一下後，他臉上有了怒容。因為這正是以前的他會有的反應。「等會兒我會直接往後跳一天，看看我會不會影響到你這不重要的日程表。」  
「隨你，隨便你~總之趕緊閃就是了。」  
他向後退走進了TARDIS，眼神一直緊緊鎖在她身上。接著他關上了門。  
他閉上了他的眼睛。疼痛感又來了….是跟那時他剛把TARDIS降落時一樣的感覺。不，它變得更嚴重、更讓人難以忍受了。他已經嘗到了那些他以前僅僅敢在腦中渴望著的東西了……如今他終於知道他以前親手將甚麼東西推開了…..天堂已經遠離、看不見了。   
這就是他的懲罰。對於他的竊盜，真切又嚴厲的懲罰。  
-  
他讓他的手指拂過重新裝修過後的控制台，其上有著光滑、赤裸著金屬質感的各式黑色拉桿。簡約的風格、最低限度的裝飾，沒有任何一絲魔術師動手過的痕跡。這樣他很喜歡。將時間設定在她來電的時間後，他拉下了拉桿，將自己進入了時間漩渦之中。似乎連TARDIS都在同情他的處境……因為這次TARDIS在運作時的聲響，明顯比平時她習慣發出的音量還要安靜得多。他將回歸到他自己原本的時間線中，前往咖啡廳，前往他們常去的那個咖啡廳。前去飲一杯咖啡，並聽取她要告知他的消息。  
不，等等，他現在還不能過去。  
「不是個好人。」他對著TARDIS這麼說。「我就是個傻子。在我們真正過去找她前，給我些時間靜一靜。在現在這種狀態下，我沒辦法…..沒辦法無私地為她做出正確的決定。讓我自己待一會兒……」  
坐在地板上，背倚著控制台，雙手環膝，還有思考。他是如此消磨時間的。  
他心知肚明他正憂鬱著。但此時也沒有人能站出來、直接地為他道破事實，並用嘲諷的笑聲讓整個氣氛變得輕鬆一些。此時他也不希望任何人陪他。他想要Clara。他會永遠希望Clara在他身側。而這就是問題癥結所在。重生這件事於他就像個有倒鉤的彎鉤。  
或許Pink壓根兒沒解決他的困境，也可能他根本拒絕回到這個世界……又或者那個資料庫流失能量流失得太快速。如果以上任何情況真的發生了…..他的Clara就會需要他了。  
到時他會根據情況而隨機應變。如果Danny沒有回來，那他就會親她。  
但如果他重新出現了，他就會抱住她，將他的祝福傳達給她後，就此離開。他無法忍受就這樣看著他們在一起。特別是在度過這一周，在真正知曉他想要甚麼之後……只要想到她又重新處在Pink的懷抱之中……不，他不能把他的不滿歸咎在她身上。  
他希望她快樂。  
並且，他也無法讓自己跟她那樣相處的。他不會這樣做。他不會再接觸任何他們曾有過的任何一切。他當時就不應該碰觸她。不應該讓自己跨過那條線。他幾乎是用了他的自私，毒害了時間長流。  
-  
他雙手一用力，讓因疼痛而嘶吼著的身體站了起來。他究竟坐在這裡多久了?不管了，總之絕對久到該讓自己重新振作了。  
他整理了下自己的衣著與頭髮。為了她，他必須讓自己看著不錯。除此之外，他還必須有個平靜而沉著的表情才行。  
將手置於拉桿上後，TARDIS從時間漩渦中駛離，前往被明確設定好的時間與空間。那是一個他們去過的咖啡廳，一個令人愉快的地方。  
-  
仲夏之雨如往常一樣帶來爽朗的清晨。從店外，他能看到她已經到了。她神情有些嚴肅，似乎在心中下了某個決定。  
他走進咖啡廳，找到位置後坐下。他還先與她輕鬆話家常一下。  
隨後他正視她，觀察著她。那個鐲子正掛在她的腰間……然後她有個壞消息要告訴他。她看向他的眼神中有著悲傷，同情的情緒寫在她的臉上。果然阿，他猜對了。  
他用力握緊了下拳頭，藉此再次提醒自己，他不配擁有她。她是絕不可能主動伸出手，觸碰他的。然後他笑了。  
他告訴她……  
「我找到Gallifrey了。」  
-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿嘿，被虐到了對不對?!  
> 好啦，加上Last Christmas後，這一篇也可以算是甜之前的一大碗玻璃渣了。  
> 終於把這一篇正式解決了~~~  
> 這個故事全部共翻了24500字…..累死我了…..  
> 因為這一個作者的用字遣詞不是這樣的直白……我個人在翻的時候，常常因為一句話而推敲它的意思好久…….  
> 感謝看到這邊的大家~~~  
> (剩下感言我寫在Lofter裡~)  
> 


End file.
